Worst Generation
The Worst Generation (最悪の世代, Saiaku no Sedai) is a term that refers to the eleven top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 berries who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago before the Whitebeard War (whom are denoted as the Eleven Supernovas (11人の超新星, Jūichinin no Chōshinsei), along with the Emperor, Blackbeard. They are known as such, since most of the major conflicts that have occurred after the Battle of Navyford seem to revolve around them. As is the case, they are regarded as 'problem children' who appeared between the end of the Golden Age of Pirates and the beginning of the New Age. Overview With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas attempted to avoid the paths of the World Nobles. Coincidentally, all the Supernovas arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time which caused a series of issues for the Navy. In addition, all of them, except for the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates, entered the New World almost simultaneously. Teech and his crew, on the other hand, were already in the New World by the time the rookies were making preparations. Of the twelve, all, but two (Zolo Roronoa and Killer), are Cursed Fruit users, as well as captains of their respective crews. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates, a comment that is made true when it was revealed that Luffy inspired Bartolomeo to become a pirate. History Synopsis The Worst Generation *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey - "Straw Hat", Fushia Village, Captain, 400,000,000 berries, Free-Fighting style, Gum-Gum Fruit user, Haki **Zolo Roronoa - "Pirate Hunter", Shimotsuki Village, Swordsman, Former Bounty Hunter, 120,000,000 berries, Powerful Swordsman, Three Swords Style, Haki *Firetank Pirates **Capone Bege - "Gang", Somewhere in the West Blue, Captain, 138,000,000 berries, Unnamed Paramythia Cursed Fruit power that manipulates the size of anything and enables the storage of armies inside his own body. *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry - "Big Eater", Somewhere in the South Blue, Captain, 140,000,000 berries, Unnamed Paramythia Cursed Fruit power that manipulates the age of any person, including herself. *Hawkins Pirates **Hawkins Basil - "Magician", Somewhere in the North Blue, Captain, 320,000,000 berries, Unnamed Paramythia Cursed Fruit power that utilizes voodoo abilities and allows him to transform into a large straw monster. *On Air Pirates **Apoo Scratchmen - "Roar of the Sea", Somewhere in the Grand Line, Captain, 350,000,000 berries, Unnamed Paramythia Cursed Fruit power that uses sound waves as a weapon by transforming different body parts into musical instruments. *Kid Pirates **Kid Eustass - "Captain", Somewhere in the South Blue, Captain, 470,000,000 berries, Flintlock, Knife, Unnamed Paramythia Cursed Fruit power that manipulates magnetic forces. **Killer - "Massacre Soldier", Somewhere in the South Blue, Fighter, 200,000,000 berries, Impressive Acrobatic Skill, Rotating Sickle Gauntlets. *Drake Pirates **Drake X. - "Red Flag", Somewhere in the North Blue, Pirate Captain, Former Navy Rear Admiral, 222,000,000 berries, Four-Bladed Axe, Saber, Ancient Zoan Cursed Fruit power that allows him to transform into a dinosaur. *Fallen Monk Pirates **Urouge - "Mad Monk", Somewhere in the Sky Island, Captain, 108,000,000, Giant Pillar Weapon, Great Physical Strength, Unnamed Paramythia Cursed Fruit power that heavily expands muscles rapidly. *Heart Pirates **Law Trafalgar - "Surgeon of Death", Somewhere in the North Blue, Captain, Former Warlord, Kikoku, Op-Op Fruit, Haki. *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall - "Blackbeard", Unknown, Captain, Former Warlord, Emperor, Bounty Unknown, Dark-Dark Fruit user, Tremor-Tremor Fruit user Trivia * Oda gave a depiction of ten of the Supernovas (leaving out Zolo) after the two-year timeskip. Blackbeard is also left out of such a depiction. Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Worst Generation